five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 25: Top 5 Best and Worst Fangames!
Hello, I'm the Fan Game Critic. I remember it so you don't have to! To celebrate the 25th episode of Fan Game Reviews, I'll be looking at the top 5 best (and worst) fangames I've reviewed so far. In case you don't see a fangame you think is good/bad, it's probably because I haven't reviewed it yet. I might do another one of these for the 50th episode, but for now, let's start off with the worst fangames. Top 5 Worst Fangames #5 - Five Nights at the Krusty Krab I'll tell ya, I didn't HATE FNatKK. Sure, it was pretty much a watered-down version of FNaF 1, but it tried to do the best it could. However, that doesn't excuse the low graphical appeal or lackluster audio. It's not a bad game per se, but it's one that you might want to skip if you aren't desperately searching for a new game to play. #4 - Five Nights at Sonic's 2 To be fair, FNaS 2 is much better than FNaS 1. The graphics are much nicer, and there's quite a bit of replay value. Also, Knuckles the Echidna is the Phone Guy. That's already pretty darn cool. However, it's just a Sonic-themed version of FNaF 2. Is it piracy? Technically not, but you will probably want to skip this one if you've already played FNaF 2. #3 - Five Nights at Chuck E Cheese's From this point on, I went from D grades to Fs, so expect the quality of these titles to be much worse than 5 and 4. I was originally very excited to play this game. However, the product didn't meet my expectations. The game's glitchy, has poor graphics, and generally isn't much fun to play. There's not much redeeming this one, so give it a pass unless you're insanely curious. #2 - Five Nights at Sonic's 1 This game is just FNaF 1 with poorly-designed versions of Mario and Sonic characters. You should give this one a pass unless you're a diehard Sonic/Mario/FNaF fan. And now, the worst fangame I've ever reviewed is... #1 - ??? ...Abandoned Discovery Island. Hoooooo boy, did I hate this game. For the first part, there's barely any gameplay aside from Night 4 and the completely random Undertale-esque minigame. Also, the graphics are "meh", and most of the sounds are way too loud. To cap it all off, there's not much replay value; just an Extras menu with models of the characters. Looking back, ADI isn't as bad as I made it out to be, but there is serious work that needs to be done on it. And now, onto the top 5 best fangames! Top 5 Best Fangames #5 - Super FNaF Super FNaF is a platformer/mystery game where you must solve puzzles and bring Purple Guy to justice. I liked the game for how great the 16-bit graphics and music were, and I expecially loved how many secrets were jam-packed into the game. If you're a fan of platformers, give this game a try. #4 - Dayshift at Freddy's Here we are, old sports. This game in particular is filled with NSFW humor, but it still has a somewhat serious backstory. It's also very engaging, and I enjoyed the graphics and audio. Also, something about dressing up as Cool Cat makes me chuckle. If you're up for a bit of dark humor, give DSaF a try. You won't regret it, old sport! #3 - The Joy of Creation: Story Mode TJoC: Story Mode was probably one of the most hyped fangames in the history of FNaF fangames, and for good reason. Not only is it the most beautiful fangame I've ever seen, but it's tons of fun, and can provide quite the challenge. If you've got a beefy computer and ready for some free-roam goodness, make sure to pick up TJoC: Story Mode. #2 - POPGOES Yep, you knew this game would be on the list. POPGOES is a ton of fun to play, it looks amazing, and everything flows together very well. I've heard that the development of POPGOES 2 was paused due to staff drama, but if it resumes, I hope it's just as good, if not better, than this. Get this game if you love the classic FNaF formula. And now, the best fangame I've reviewed is... #1 - ??? ...Five Nights at Candy's 3. FNaC 3 is the best fangame I've reviewed for a number of reasons: *The graphics are amazing. *The gameplay is challenging without throwing in too many mechanics. *The story is very simple to follow. *There's a HUGE amount of replay value. There's a ton of other reasons, but I'd be here all day if I listed them all. Bottom line: make sure that you play FNaC 3. Do it. Now. Conclusion Before I ended this list, I wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone who's supported this series. You guys make my days much more interesting, and I love this community more than words could ever say. If you love this series, feel free to request games for me to review! Your support is what keeps this series churning out new reviews! Until next time, stay grand! Category:Blog posts